


Amore influenzato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sirena dai capelli arancioni [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Flashfic AU su Nami e Bibi.Questa fanfiction partecipa all'iniziativa Yuri & Yaoi's 3 Days organizzata dal forum FairyPiece - Fanfiction & Images.Prompt: - febbreIniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al The Weekend Run a cura di Piume d'Ottone - la Cittadella degli ScrittoriNumero Parole: 378Prompt: 11. Spazzola
Relationships: Nami/Nefertari Vivi
Series: Sirena dai capelli arancioni [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1034423





	Amore influenzato

Amore influenzato

“No, non ti alzare. Prenderai freddo e hai la febbre, non dimenticarlo” sussurrò Bibi. Era intenta a passare la spazzola tra i capelli di Nami.

La ragazza le sorrise, avvolgendosi di più nella coperta. Aveva gli occhi liquidi e arrossati, il naso vermiglio e screpolato, come le labbra secche.

“Lo so” disse con una voce fortemente nasale. La gola le bruciava e chiuse gli occhi, colta da un capogiro.

Bibi la rimproverò bonariamente, dicendo con tono gentile: “Non dovevi uscire con quel freddo”. Scioglieva delicatamente i nodi in quella zazzera arancione sentendo i capelli lisciarsi tra le sue dita.

Nami si concentrò sul movimento di lei. Avere toccati i capelli da Bibi le dava delle scariche lungo la schiena.

“Scusa se mi lamento sempre, ma mi preoccupo per te. Lo sai che ti voglio bene” disse Bibi. Aveva i capelli azzurri legati in una coda alta, tenuta ferma da un anello dorato.

La trapunta del letto, riscaldato da uno scaldaletto, riportava come decorazione delle nuvolette con sopra dei gattini. Raffigurazioni di mici o di simboli climatici c’erano in tutta la stanza, anche sui piatti decorativi appesi alle pareti.

La porta di legno era ad arco e diversi mobili erano in legno massello.

Nefertari si sistemò una ciocca dietro l’orecchio, mentre si occupava anche della frangetta della compagna.

“Non mi hai ancora detto cosa vuoi mangiare questa sera” disse dolcemente.

Nami tentò di socchiudere un occhio e mugolò infastidita.

“Devo… proprio?” biascicò. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua, avvertiva anch’essa arida. “Non ho fame” farfugliò.

< Guardala. Affronta le onde sulla tavola da surf con il coraggio di un leone e poi si lascia abbattere da un’influenza > pensò Bibi.

“T’imboccherò amorevolmente, promesso”. Finì di pettinarla e posò la spazzola sul tavolo. “Dai, intanto che ci pensi, vado a farti un’altra pezza umida per la fronte” disse, alzandosi dalla sedia.

“Niente brodino” borbottò Nami. Gonfiò le guance e sbuffò.

< Dovevo per forza uscire con quel freddo! Se non sfido le onde più alte, non troverò mai gli sponsor migliori. Voglio sfondare, voglio i soldi! > pensò.

“Non posso avere una bistecca al sangue, vero?” biascicò.

“La vomiteresti… non ti fa bene in queste condizioni” rispose Bibi, arrivata all’altezza della porta.

“Uffa” si lamentò Nami con tono infantile.


End file.
